Moments Away
by Nao Takumi
Summary: Yuuram, Wolfram's life is hanging with a thread and no one can understand why. Yuuri's world is shattered and now he is in search of his queries.What he finds along the way changes his life and relationship with Wolfram. Will the young Maoh be able to live up to the Maoh's title or will he waver due to his kind heart?
1. Prologue

**_Moments Away..._**

**_Prologue_**

Wolfram… Why? When? How?

All those question flooded my mind as I stared at the beautiful ruins of my handiwork. Molten iron seeping in my ears as I watched my life fade away in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I never knew he felt this way about me, about my feelings. I was sure I had conveyed my feelings to him properly. And the significance of our relation, wasn't that enough of a proof for him? What I thought I fought so hard to gain, I lost with the most ease. No more tears to shed, no more regrets, no more Wolfram.

_Yuuri,_

_These past two years spend with you were heaven for me. Every touch, every caress always bought a new sensation of joy in my life. I had never thought that I would one day get to be a part of your life in such a manner and for every moment that you spend thinking about me, I am grateful._

_There is one thing which overshadows all the positive feelings in me though. I have always felt a little distant from you and no matter how much I try, I can not shake off this feeling. When you would go away from me, even for work or even when you were with me, deep within me, I could feel your hesitance. There was always this part of me that rejected the obvious truth that you like girls far more than guys but what do you know, I finally learned to believe the truth. _

_Not swaying away from my original purpose here, I wrote this letter to tell you that I am calling off the marriage. I have thought long and hard about it and have come to this conclusion that I can not live like this anymore. But the prospect of sharing my life with anyone else or seeing you with anyone else is simply heart wrenching. So, I decided to end this suffering once and for all, something which will be beneficial for both of us._

_I am sure you will understand that what I did was for both of us and of course, others too. _

_I guess this is goodbye then, since I have nothing more to say than thank you for being with me all this time and good luck in your future life, I am sure you'll get yourself a lovely wife._

_Your loyal servant,_

_Wolfram von Bielefelde _

Read aloud by Gunter, Wolfram's words pierced the young Moah's heart.


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**__**:**_

"There is nothing more I want than to spend my 18th birthday with my family rather than your political guest Gunter." An agitated Yuuri said who was hoping to return to Earth to celebrate his birthday.

"But Heika, you need to be here, there will be a big feast for the country people and I am sure your absence will be deeply felt." Gunter said in an overly dramatic voice, trying his hardest to persuade Yuuri to make him stay.

"Gunter, as the Maoh, it is my final word that I'll be seeing my family for my birthday!" The double black said in a voice leaving no room for arguments. Even so, a lot of tears were shed and finally, the emotional adviser agreed on letting him go, only and only if he would take Wolfram with him for his protection which Yuuri did not mind in the least.

The two days he spent with his family were real fun. It had been long since he had last visited them and this trip proved to be quite invigorating for him. Knowing that his family was happy and healthy, put him at peace.

"Yuu-chan, do you have to go today? You just returned." Miko Jennifer said hugging her son as she led him to the bath tub followed by Wolfram who felt oddly out of place. The blond had no idea that Yuuri was this close to his family, especially his mother.

"Well, since peace negotiations have started with Big Shimaron, every second has been precious and I have already spent a lot of time here if you look at it in Shin Makoku time. And I promise to visit frequently from now on so you need not worry." Yuuri consoled his mother and grabbed Wolfram's hand as he stepped in the bath tub.

"Come again soon and bring Wolf-chan too. It was really nice having him in the family fun." She said pecking Wolfram on the cheek just like she did to Yuuri.

"Thank you for letting me in on the family fun with you. It was really enjoyable." The blond replied formally a bit later, not sure what to say at first.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be ba-" Yuuri couldn't complete his sentence as he saw his mother sink to the ground clutching her left arm. His instincts warned him trouble and he rushed over to his mother, carrying her in his muscled arms. In a really soft voice, Yuuri called out to Miko Jennifer, who failed to response.

"Mom..." Yuuri tried to reach out to her once more but the lack of pulse and the fading pink of her cheeks made Yuuri believe the reality and he hid his face in the brown hair and started sobbing.

"Mama... mama, please wake up... please! I swear I'll call you mama from now onwards and will come to visit regularly, but please wake up..." The double black was crying like a child, holding the lifeless body of his mother close to him.

All the while, Wolfram stood as still as a statue, taking the whole thing in. He had never seen any of his loved one die in front of him and was not sure what to do. He walked over to the crying figure of his accidental fiancé and bend down, taking Yuuri's cold hands in his hot ones.

All the commotion woke Shori up whose room was right next to the bathroom. He walked right in and his eyes first fixed on Yuuri and then the body he was clutching. He grabbed the door knob for support as he felt nauseous suddenly.

"Yuu-ri... mom... what happened to her?" Shori had difficulty controlling his tears. He had seen the broken look on his younger brother's face and resolute on not crying. With feet as heavy as stones, he walked over to his brother and silently separated him from the dead body of his mother and held her hand to check for any little pulse.

"Wolfram, please take Yuuri outside, I'll be with you guys in a moment." Shori said in a strong voice but a few tears escaped his eyes, almost unnoticeable behind his spectacles.

Wolfram merely nodded and had to drag Yuuri out of the bathroom to his own room.

The few tears changed into a silent stream as the younger boys left him. He picked up Miko Jennifer's body and carried it to his car, laid it on the back seat and he drove her to the nearest hospital.

"Dad, can you please come home... it's urgent, very important." He called his father not mentioning Miko's death but his teary voice told his father that something was wrong and he came as fast as possible. Both Shori and his father parked in their home's garage at the same time and the old double black could clearly see the body wrapped in white on the back seat of Shori's car. He looked over to his son, hoping to hear something that would prove his suspicions wrong but when his son clutched him real tight and let all his emotions free, he knew what had happened.

The preparations of the funeral were done single handedly by Shori. Miko's death was a great blow to Yuuri who wasn't yet ready to believe it. Being the youngest and really close to her, Yuuri was disturbed the most by his mother's death. So much so, that he had to be admitted in the hospital after having a nervous breakdown.

All the while, poor Wolfram just stood there staring at everything in front of him. He stayed with Yuuri in the hospital till the funeral, praying for his well being all the while. He had himself gotten really close to the small brunette. She was someone loveable, the motherly love and care sprouting from her every action was difficult to ignore, and now seeing her bright spirited self lying cold in the casket even saddened the blond enough to cry a bit in loneliness.

After Miko's funeral, Yuuri chose on returning to Shin Makoku rather than the hospital. He had enough of it all and just wanted to escape from everything. Grabbing Wolfram's hand, he jumped into the fountain near the cemetery where his mother was buried.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

Wolfram supported Yuuri as he stumbled out of the water, clad in a black formal suit. Everyone was present to greet their king and Gunter was the first one to rush towards them, to hug Yuuri but the blond motioned them all to stay quiet and stay where they were. Taking hold of the towels from Conrad, Wolfram dried Yuuri's hair with one and draped one over his own shoulders and walked over to the royal chambers to get changed.

The fire demon came back wearing his normal blue uniform but Yuuri wasn't beside him. He felt that he should tell everything to them himself before they start bombarding him with questions.

"Yuuri's mother died." He said in a low voice staring at the floor.

"She had a heart attack and died on the day we were supposed to return. Since then, Yuuri has been very sick and doesn't talk to anyone. I am sure if No One would mention his mother's death to him he'll stay the way he is and recover, otherwise, the doctor said, if not cared, he might suffer from a nervous breakdown." Wolfram explained the situation slowly; he too was affected by it a great deal and was exhausted.

"And before you ask what a nervous breakdown is Gunter, I'll tell you that I don't know. It is something related to brain and something to do with emotions…" Wolfram muttered. Gunter blushed at this because he had just opened his mouth to ask the same question.

For once Gwendal seemed to look less angry. He too had experienced a death. Though not of someone he loved, quite the opposite of it, but he had felt sad then and he knew how hard it would be for Yuuri to deal with it all.

...

The next few months went by with the same silence from Yuuri. He would wake up, do his morning workout with Conrad and return to his study and stay there till dinner. Gunter's lessons had finished and so Yuuri had that time free but he still preferred signing documents. He would ask Greta about her day at dinner and talk a little to everyone and then excuse himself for the night.

There were times when he smiled and laughed but all were his private moments with Wolfram. It seemed to him that only he was left in the world. He would lay down, with his head in the blonde's lap at night and tell him various stories of his childhood, and from time to time, would occasionally hug Wolfram, or peck him on the cheek.

...

Almost five months had gone by and Yuuri was slowly returning to normal. He'd smile and play with Greta outside. He had stopped crying and had gotten more serious about the country's issues. He would spend a whole day with Gwendal going over the improvements to be made in Shin Makoku and the relations with other state, especially Big Shimaron. The negotiations were going meaningless but minor political visits had started between the two nations.

...

It was a chilly night in Shin Makoku and the whole castle was quiet. The King had once again, excused himself from dinner early and went out for a daily night stroll.

The ex-prince ready for bed, was waiting for his accidental fiancé to come back. Usually Yuuri came to sleep by now but today he hadn't. Wolfram was about to go and look for the double black when the door opened and closed with a light thud and got locked. Rather than walking towards to the closet to get changed into night clothes, Yuuri walked straight over to the bed. Wolfram looked at him confusedly, as instead of going to his own side; he was coming towards the bedpost on Wolfram's side.

"Wolfram… I know this is selfish of me to ask you, but can you make me forget this all, only for a brief time would be good enough. I need peace, I can't take this anymore" Yuuri said staring at his clasped hands rather than Wolfram. Wolfram wasn't sure what the double black wanted so he raised Yuuri's head with his hand and looked into the black teary eyes.

"Yuuri, what do you mean?" Wolfram asked in the softest voice he could manage though he was annoyed at the wimp's lack of proper wording.

"Wolfram I want you to sleep with me" Yuuri said in a low voice stating his need a bit more clearly.

**Wolfram's Point of View.**

"Yuuri…you what?" I was confused. It was Midnight for Shinou's sake and he expects me to solve some stupid riddles.

"I have been sleeping with you from the past almost four years now" I said to him in a matter-of-fact tone. What is this man trying to say?

"Wolfram, you see, I had a lot of time to think about it and I realized that you can be the perfect companion to spend my life with. You understand me, know the right times to comfort me, and most of all, you are my fiancé" Yuuri said it all, all that I wanted to hear. It was just as I imagined, though a bit romantic would have been better.

I was busy in my own fantasy land when I was lowered down in the bed and an unfamiliar mouth pressed hard against mine. The unknown yet totally awesome feeling would take some time to adjust I thought as I slowly opened my eyes to see two onyx orbs staring right back at me with an unmistakable lust growing with every touch.

It had been the most beautiful night I had ever spent in my life. Every touch, every caress, though inexperienced, but was the most wonderful thing I had so far experienced.

The pants, the sighs, the moans were simply enough to get us ecstatic. Clothes ripped apart. Passionate touches. It was all too much for one night but we still went all the way to the end.

Yuuri entered me with strength, with fear, and with great desire. I ran my hands over his face, heard his moans. It was the most beautiful feeling; he made me feel a pleasure out of this world.

Just like the night, the morning was simply too wonderful. We both lay naked in bed, close to each other. And just like that, we started the journey of a happy life together.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three:**_

It had been quite long in the Demon years but not much time had passed back on earth. _His home lacked the merriness it once had_, Yuuri thought as he went over to his father accompanied by his newlywed husband.

"How are you doing dad?" Yuuri asked, saddened by the dull smile on his father's face and the absence of the shine in his eyes.

"Better. How are you and Wolf-chan? It's been long since you last visited." his tone was concerned and loving.

"We both are fine dad, and you know, it's about time you start taking care of yourself. If mom were here, she would scold both of you seeing the house in such a wreck!" The double black scolded his father lovingly; seeming more of a parent.

"Well Shori is a bit messy..." The old Shibuya said laughing. Shori who happened to enter the room just then heard his father's reply and laughter, loving it that he was now at least talking to someone.

"That's not fair dad, I clean my room." Shori defended himself, joining in on the conversation.

"Once in a week!" A new girlish voice remarked. All the heads turned towards the door and Shori got up to help the brunette carrying many bags of grocery.

Yuuri motioned towards the intruder and silently asked Shori who she was.

"Oh... ummm... Yuuri and Wolfram, meet Mao." He said, looking a bit flustered.

"She is my fiancée." He finished his sentence with a bit difficulty as if he was ashamed of telling that.

"Hello Mao-san. How are you?" Yuuri got up to greet her properly. He was happy for his brother. It was about time Shori decided to settle.

Seeing the genuine smile on his younger brother's face put Shori at ease as well. He thought that Yuuri might question his choice considering that Mao was almost Yuuri's age.

"I am fine Yuuri-kun. How are you and Wolfram-kun?" She asked in a very friendly manner. Her tone showed such familiarity as if they had known each other from childhood.

As the light chat proceeded, Mao got up to make tea for everyone. She was also aware of the fact that Yuuri was Maoh of the all-powerful Demon Nation. When he proposed her, Shori had told everything to the human girl. He did not need to go in the details of any sort since she was already aware of the demon hidden inside the Shibuya family. In addition, before their engagement, Shibuya family too came to know of a little secret of Mao. She was not just any ordinary human; she was an occultist and a very powerful one too.

...

"Nao... Oi, Naomi, where are you lost?" She asked her friend who was caught up in thoughts of her own as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh... nowhere at all." She blushed and walked close to the other brunette.

"Mao... who is that other guy with the dark black hair?" She asked her friend in a secretive manner.

"That?" She pointed towards Yuuri and asked. Naomi nodded.

"He is Shori's younger brother. He is the one I was talking about, Demon King of Shin Makoku. Never imagined he'd be that handsome, huh?" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah. I thought he'd be one of that bratty type of person considering he is so rich and powerful at such a young age." She stared at Yuuri with appreciation and liking.

"Forget about him, he is probably already reserved for the rest of his life, and plus, he isn't your type." The brunette said knowing at once that her friend had lost her heart to her brother-in-law.

"What do you mean?" Nao had her full attention towards her friend now.

"Did you look at the blond sitting beside him?" She asked pointing at Wolfram. The other shook her head saying no.

"Look closely at him and you'll figure out who he is to Yuuri." The brunette returned to her work and stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a tray full of snacks and tea, knowing that her friend would easily figure it out herself.

Naomi wasn't as strong as Mao and as good dealing with her powers as the other, but it didn't take her long to figure out what Mao meant, and it disappointed her a great deal.

"I don't care whatever you're relation is with that blond Yuuri. I love you, and you will love me too." She said angrily and paced around the kitchen, not wanting to go out and greet the whole lot.

...

"What do you think of Shori's fiancée?" Wolfram asked Yuuri as they sat alone in Yuuri's room after having lunch.

"She is fine. It's not like I have to choose who he marries." The double black answered smiling lightly.

"Moreover, it's good he has come to some decision. Dad and Shori really need some female figure at home to take care of them." He finished and stared at the blond lovingly, "I've already got mine."

Wolfram shoved Yuuri off the bed,

"That's for calling me a female." He said and stuck his tongue out to the double black.

"Well you are, don't you bottom me during-" Before Yuuri could finish his sentence, Wolfram threw a pillow over his face and sat on the bed facing away from Yuuri.

"Fine you aren't a female, just a girlish guy. I can't go further than that." Yuuri was on his feet by the time he finished as he knew Wolfram would now come running after him.

...

"What? Tired already?" The double black asked the blond who was breathing heavily. They had just crossed the stairs and were now in the living room and Wolfram was panting, holding his knees and staring at Yuuri. Instead of answering, he simply nodded and sat down on the floor.

"I guess we should get back to Shin Makoku, you don't look so good..." Yuuri said, concerned about Wolfram's health. The blonde's Maryokou was being a bit unstable and it was normal since they were not in demon land but his paling face worried Yuuri.

He again merely nodded and Yuuri went over to his father's room to bid him farewell.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four:**_

"Gisela-san, is he okay?" Yuuri asked the greed haired healer again.

"Yes Yuuri Heika, there is nothing wrong with Lord Bielefeld as much as I can tell. Being on earth just messed up with his Maryokou a bit, he'll be fine after he relaxes a little." She replied their king.

"But it has never happened before, so why now?" Yuuri questioned.

"I guess there was some Souseki present near him, that's all. Nothing to worry about." She reassured him and walked out of the royal chambers.

"I told you I am fine." The blond said after the healer had gone away, "You act like an over obsessed mother." He made fun of Yuuri and asked him to return to his work or else Gwendal would be at his throat again.

The double black nodded smiling and left for the other wing of the castle asking the blond to skip his troop training for today and just relax.

...

Shori's engagement had been finalized and Yuuri was invited, alone. It wasn't that his family was ashamed from calling Wolfram family, quite the opposite actually, but Shori's in-laws minded it. Mao had very sadly and clearly told them that her family was very conservative and they weren't open to any kind of such stuff, so it would be better if Yuuri wouldn't introduce Wolfram as his husband but rather as his friend. This wasn't acceptable to Yuuri so he declined on coming overall. But Wolfram with great difficulty had made him agree on going there since it was his first family event.

"I don't mind it, you can go without me." Wolfram said umpteenth time. Who knew Yuuri could be so persistent?

"But Wolfram! What kind of a spouse will I be if I do that?" Yuuri too repeated the already said sentence. Wolfram was not being fair on himself and Yuuri hated it.

"The right kind. Look Yuuri, this is the first happiness in your family after mama-san died and I do not want to ruin it for you or your family with my presence. For you to have accepted me as a husband whole heartedly and for your family to consider me as a member, it is a great blessing. I know it is a taboo back on earth and I also know that Shori's in laws will mind it if they knew anything. And, did you forget that I got sick the last time I went to earth, and Gisela forbid you take me back until I recover fully, which I haven't." Wolfram said in a matter- of-fact tone. He wanted Yuuri to go and spend some quality time with his family, and as much as it pained his heart to defy Yuuri, he knew it was something only he could do.

"What am I supposed to do when you put it this way? I don't like any bit of this. It'll take me more than a week to return and moreover, like you said, how can I leave you when you are sick like that?" Yuuri whined like a little boy who Wolfram found highly amusing and chuckled.

"Yuuri, would you just go if I begged you?" Wolfram asked Yuuri with a puppy dog face.

"Hai hai, no need to go all pouty faced on me. I am leaving." Yuuri replied laughing. Wolfram always got his way with him.

"See you later." Wolfram pecked Yuuri on the cheek and waved his hand.

"Don't forget to rest and take care of yourself!" He repeated the sentence which he always did nowadays, even if leaving him for a few hours, and jumped into the royal bath.

...

Throughout the ceremony, Yuuri looked restless. He couldn't wait to return to Shin Makoku and see how Wolfram was doing. The more his impatience increased, the more Naomi's anger increased.

Mao's family being conservative wasn't true, at all. It was just that Naomi had requested her to do something that Yuuri would alone come to her engagement. But now it seemed not a good enough idea as he was more absorbed in the blond then before.

As soon as the guest left, Yuuri took his leave and returned to the demon land, leaving behind a seething Naomi, who was mentally cursing the blond.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five:**_

"Heika, a messenger just arrived from Big Shimaron and brought this letter for you. It has the royal seal." The lavender-haired adviser reported to their double black king, currently relaxing with his spouse.

"Is it that important?" The onyx eyed teen asked looking at Gunter over his shoulder. He clearly despised being disturbed while in Wolfram's company.

The adviser nodded serenely so Yuuri had no choice but to get up and get going.

...

"So what was it that needed my immediate attention?" Yuuri asked, a bit annoyed.

"King Belar's daughter, Princess Freya will be arriving shortly to Shin Makoku." He replied and the wrinkles on Yuuri's tactician's face doubled.

"What do they want now? Why the sudden visit?" He asked before Yuuri could.

"It seems they want to come to some agreement between the two nations and for that purpose, the King has sent his daughter." The wind demon replied, looking unusually serious.

"Fine then. Prepare for her arrival. I want everyone to treat her in the best possible way, this may be the only chance we get to amend our relation and I Do Not want anything going wrong." Yuuri said and got up. He walked over to the window and just stood there, staring out in the endless sky.

"Call Conrad to me Gunter." He said turning towards the adviser, who nodded and left.

Yuuri once again settled in his chair and waited for his godfather's arrival. As the brown haired commander entered the room, Yuuri got down to business straight.

"Conrad, I want you and Josak to get information on this whole Belar situation. See to it that this is not one of their tricks leading to a surprise attack." He did not have a good feeling about this. All of a sudden, why did the other king feel that improving relations was important, when from the past year, he had been trying to convince him and Belar thought it to be a useless move?

...

Princess Freya was received by the demons of Blood Pledge Castle in the most humble way.

Despite being a human, she was as pretty as a demon. Her long wavy red hair, and the vibrant green eyes were breathtaking, though compared to Wolfram's, they looked dull. She dressed in the prettiest gowns and lived in the most relaxed manner. Apart from beauty, she had the brains too. After meeting her, Yuuri perfectly understood why Belar had sent her, as she charmed her companions in such a way, that for them nothing besides what she said mattered. Though she later learned that if she was the daughter of the devil, the inhabitants of the castle were the devils themselves. Even though every single one of her desires were fulfilled once she named it but she knew that she was watched over with the eyes of a hawk.

Her actions were innocent and she easily mixed up with the people in just a few days. The redhead freely roamed the castle, talked with everyone, from maids to their ex-queen, Lady Celi. Even outside the castle on their visits to different places in the demon land, she quickly befriended people.

On Yuuri's wish, even the strict and proud Wolfram treated the human princess kindly and every once in a while had evening tea with her, with a little chat.

...

It was a very pleasant day, a week later the Princess's arrival and Wolfram was going to meet Yuuri for tea in his study when he came across the princess herself. She was busy looking at some pictures when the blond walked over and sat opposite to her on one of the cane chairs.

"Who are these?" Wolfram asked the red haired princess.

"Oh these? They are my friends back at home. See, she is my best friend and this guy here is her boyfriend, well actually they are supposed to be engaged to be married." Freya said showing the picture to Wolfram who stood there, shocked after looking at the one picture she showed.

_Boyfriend… engaged to be married…_

The words kept on repeating in Wolfram's mind as he blankly stared at the picture.

"Don't you think they make a cute couple?" The princess asked bringing Wolfram back to the present.

"Oh! Yes, they do look quite compatible together." Wolfram replied in an offhand manner still staring at the picture."But I must say that he resembles Maoh Heika a lot and you know what, even his name is Yuuri, what a coincidence." She said excitedly completely ignoring the morbid look on Wolfram's face. He sank in his seat in a tired manner, rubbing his temple. One thought rose from the other and soon all the excruciating thoughts resulted in a massive headache.

"Is something wrong Lord, you don't look so good?" The redhead asked, looking up from the pictures..

"Just a headache, nothing to worry about." Wolfram assured her.

"Wait, I think I might have a good and easy cure for you… take this and swallow it with water, it really helps." Freya said handing Wolfram a white tablet from her little pouch and pouring a glass of water for him.

"Gee thanks." Wolfram said grateful. _Yuri was right, not all humans are bad, _the blond-haired demon thought as he swallowed the tablet.

A few minutes passed and Wolfram actually felt the pain in his head fade. He got up and took his leave thanking the princess, not feeling good enough to go to Yuuri. His trip to the royal chambers was nauseating. Moving made him want to vomit so he decided to rest for a little while before heading out and training his troops.

He lay down on the bed not bothering to remove his shoes and in no time, drowned into an endless dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six:**_

Wolfram… Why? When? How?

All those question flooded my mind as I stared at the beautiful ruins of my handiwork. Molten iron seeping in my ears as I watched my life fade away in front of me and I couldn't do anything.

I never knew he felt this way about me, about my feelings. I was sure I had conveyed my feelings to him properly. And the significance of our relation, wasn't that enough of a proof for him?

What I thought I fought so hard to gain, I lost with the most ease. No more tears to shed. No more regrets. No more Wolfram.

Why would he do this to me? For what crime was he punishing me?

_Yuuri,_

_I have always wanted to tell you how much I loved you. You were the best husband anyone could ever get. You fulfilled every obligation you had as my spouse and now it is my turn to do the same. Yuuri it's my turn to return the happiness you bestowed upon me, in my life. It's my turn to let you live your life as you deserved, to give you back your freedom. I know you prefer girls and yet you coped with me all these months without a single complaint. The time I have spent with you cannot be compared to anything ever. Yuuri, I can't have any more of your favours, it kills me on the inside knowing that you wished for a better life. That's why I set you free now. You have no obligations to me whatsoever from now on. Live your life like you always wanted. Marry a girl._

_Greta only has one father now; make sure to take care of her. I wish you a happy and peaceful life, Yuuri Heika._

_Your loyal servant,_

_Wolfram von Bielefeld_

Read aloud by Gunter, Wolfram's words pierced the young Maoh's heart. The letter retrieved from his bedside, contained nothing but sadness for the teen-age king. How could have Wolfram killed himself? From where did he end up getting poison in the first place? This disturbed Yuuri the most. Just this morning, before going to do his daily duties, Yuuri had talked with Wolfram and they planned on having tea. When Wolfram didn't show up, Yuuri got worried and came to the royal bed chamber in search of the blond and found him lying on the bed. His face pale and lifeless. Without losing a moment, Yuuri had gotten Gisela and Wolfram's brothers over and Gunter, who found the letter, had read it to Yuuri.

Gisela was trying her best to remove the remains of the poison from the blond Mazoku's body. Somehow, something inside Wolfram was consuming a large amount of his Maryokou affecting his recovery.

"Gisela-san, why can't I help him?" A desperate voice called.

"I mean, I have the most powerful Maryokou and that's the only thing that can save Wolfram." Yuuri was confused. Gisela had strictly forbidden Yuuri to use his Maryokou around Wolfram if he had wanted him to survive.

"Heika, you see, Lord Bielefeld is a fire demon whereas His Majesty is a water demon. Even though you have a really powerful Maryokou, the change in element can cause drastic effect in Lord Bielefeld's body." Gisela tried to explain this to their king almost the hundredth time.

"B-but You are using your Maryokou on him." Yuuri tried to argue back, he wanted to help Wolfram no matter what the price it took. He had a feeling that his Wolf wouldn't just do anything of this sort without a reason.

"Heika" Gisela's voice turned soft seeing the desperation in the Maoh's eyes. After the royal wedding, Yuuri had changed, he had never shown his vulnerable side to anyone and now…

"Heika, I don't govern any element, my specialty is healing magic and I believe that other than his own Maryokou, only my Maryokou can help him" Gisela explained and thankfully, Yuuri understood it this time. Wolfram's life was way too precious to be experimented on.

_"Yuuri!" Wolfram screamed the double black's name as his spouse ravished him. Wolfram had gone to the Bielefeld's land on a visit to his uncle for two days, which turned to be a week, and Yuuri couldn't be there with him thanks to the increasing workload._

_In Wolfram's absence Yuuri felt as if the whole castle was cursed with spells of silence. Everyone was busy with their lives. He missed the warm being next to him in bed. The blond made up a huge part of his being. And thus on Wolfram's return, Yuuri's natural instincts kicked in the moment he saw Wolfram and the blond angel ended up under the highly aroused shameless King. _

Remembering those intimate moments spend with Wolf, Yuuri's eyes started to burn. At this point, he agreed to do anything to regain his fading life.

Yuuri's overwhelming emotions caused the sky to darken. Thunderbolts hit the land like never before. Unstoppable rain drowned the demon land. All hell broke loose as Yuuri gave up last of his self control and broke down. Tears streaming down his face, the cat-like eyes swollen. All the while, his advisers and guard just stood there, staring at him. The aura emanating from him intimidating enough to stop everyone in their tracks.

Something had to be done Gisela thought as Wolfram's healing slowed down. The uncontrolled water Maryokou was causing problems for her.

"Yuuri Heika, stop being a wimp this very instant" Gisela gathered her confidence and shouted in her sergeant voice. Every occupant of the room just stared at her in shock; she wasn't in her right mind to do this.

'Wimp!' the word resonated in the young king's mind and he shot up from his position. No one other than Wolfram had ever said that to him.

Oh-O, Gisela thought. The demon king stood up and made his way towards the green haired healer and fell to her feet and started sobbing.

"Gisela-san, please save my Wolf, I can't move on in my life without him" He cried.

There was deadly silence in the room except for the sobs. No one could comprehend what just happened. And as for Gisela, she was surprised and shocked to see a grown man crying in her feet, let aside the fact that he was the all powerful Demon King of their nation.

"Shimatta" Conrad ran towards Yuuri and with care, lifted him up and carried him to an empty bed in the infirmary. Yuuri had no power left to protest, he was drained both emotionally and physically. He had lost the ability to think and act coherently. This was all too much for him.

The heavy down pour slowed to little drizzle, dark clouds no longer visible, as Yuuri slowly became unconscious. Unlike usual rains that brought comfort and happiness, this rain brought misery and depression to the people of the Demon Nation. Havoc everywhere, people running for safety, houses drowning. Shin Makoku turned into a country of death and disasters. Gwendal's rage at this time was not helping the situation either nor was Gunter's hurt. Earthquakes, winds, rainfall, it seemed that with the life of Wolfram, the life of the great nation was also fading away.

"Weller-Kyo, I need your help," Gisela said, running towards the brunette with a few medicines.

"Please give one of these to my father and Lord Voltaire, this will help them calm down, we are in no situation to worsen anything" Gisela said in a hurried tone and rushed towards Wolfram's side, reconstructing the destroyed barrier for protection.

Conrad moved as fast as he could and in a few minutes, everything calmed down. Yuuri was unconscious; Gwendal and Gunter were out cold

Everything seemed to return to normal.

"Thank Lord" Gisela said. No one could agree less. What ticked Conrad and Gisela the most was the unusual absence of their Great Sage and Shinou-Heika. Both of whom happened to drop every time there was a little commotion in the castle.


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven:**_

"Heika, can I have a word with you?" Gisela asked as she entered the room with a few papers and bottles in her hands. Yuuri moved his eyes away from Wolfram for just a moment to look at the green haired healer, he nodded and diverted his gaze back to his recovering husband.

"A little private would be better, and besides, I have to show you some stuff so I think it is better that you follow me to my study." Gisela said in a hurried tone as she placed the bottles on the table next to Wolfram's bed. She was impatient to convey the news to the demon king; it might be a big blow for him but Wolfram's life now depended on Yuuri's decision.

"It's concerning Lord Bielefeld." The healer said before Yuuri could ask any more questions. She knew how worried he was and so thought better of it and kept her sergeant temper in check.

Yuuri followed her and stood there quietly staring at her until Gisela herself started speaking.

"The poison that Lord Bielefeld took wasn't a strong one by any means. It was the same that was given to a previous Maoh of Shin Makoku, someone fed him Souseki and he died. But, his Maryokou was nothing compared to Lord Bielefeld's. As you know, after your own, his is the strongest Maryokou there is, so it would have been a piece of cake for him to recover from its effects, two day bed rest at maximum." Gisela began explaining all the technicalities of the situation to their King, who during the whole time didn't say a single word nor did a single emotion cross his face. After expecting no response from him, Gisela continued on with her findings.

"His Maryokou was being used up but there was no change in his health. This ticked me a bit so I did some blood tests and with the help of the new lab equipments, I got to know the reason. It seemed that Lord Bielefeld wasn't sure of what was going on in his body himself." She told the king. It was the first time that an emotion flickered across Yuuri's face since the incident happened. His dead eyes showed curiosity and hope. He wasn't sure of his own feelings; the thought that Wolfram might survive and unite with him once again meant more to him than world peace.

It seemed that Gisela had no intention to continue which annoyed Yuuri a great deal. He motioned her to continue but was completely ignored as the healer turned to her table and started shuffling through documents.

"Ah… Here it is…" She said in a self conversing manner and came back to where Yuuri was staring at her.

"Sorry but I had to show you the proof, it might seem a bit new to you, but here in Shin Makoku, it is completely normal." Gisela said as she prepared Yuuri for the news, whose patience was on the verge of cracking. _It's about Wolfram and she's acting like this!_

"Heika, Lord Bielefeld's Maryokou was being consumed by none other than the baby he has been carrying!" Gisela said a bit worried. She wasn't sure if Yuuri would prefer Wolfram's life over his child's. She once heard the blond talking about Yuuri loving kids more than anything and felt as if Wolfram might not be that important to him.

Yuuri indeed was put in a difficult situation. Of course he loved kids more than anything else and he too one day wanted kids of his own, but it was Wolfram's life on stake here.

The great demon king was having a hard choice making a decision._ I won't risk Wolf's life here, but where is the child at fault, what did he do that he has to have such a fate? He hasn't even seen the face of this world, his little hands, yet to hold ours, his laughter yet to fill the silence of our lives._ Yuuri made his decision as he walked over to his study to make some announcements and give some orders. _Things are going to get heated around here, _he thought as he called for his adviser, tactician and godfather.

...

"Gunter, I want you to track Every fire wielding demon in Shin Makoku and Every healer there is out there." Yuuri said as his company settled in their seats. His adviser's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he agreed to do the task nonetheless.

"And till when would that be Heika?" The lavender haired male asked as his brains started working on gathering eligible people to send the invitations.

"You have got two days for this task, and Gwendal, make sure that all those that are here, have some considerable amount of Maryokou before they come to the project area."

"And I would also like you to ask Annissina to make some kind of Maryokou storing device." Yuuri said pointing at Gwendal. The wrinkles on the earth wielder's forehead increased.

All of them agreed to do the assigned tasks but neither one was sure what was going on in that depressed head of their king.

"Yuuri Heika, may I ask what's all this about?" Conrad asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yes you may Conrad. This all is for saving Wolf's life; we'll discuss the matter over dinner." And with that, he got up and left the room. As the days went by, the double black teenager had started acting more like a true King then anyone had anticipated.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight:**_

"Heika, the most powerful fire wielders have arrived, mainly Lord Bielefeld's family, his uncle and two cousins, and other than them, his personal guards, that consist of really powerful fire wielders. A few healers will arrive by evening and that is all." Gunter reported the next day. Though Yuuri had said that he'll explain the matter over dinner, but he was nowhere near the dining hall and looking at his daily mood-swings, nobody dared disturb him.

"And one more thing, Lord Waltorana wants to have a word with you as soon as possible." He informed Yuuri who himself was going to see the man.

"Send him in." Gunter nodded and left the room. He was back with the blond Lord and immediately left again.

"What is this all about? Why wasn't I informed of Wolfram's situation before?" Waltorana exploded as soon as he saw the demon king who was calmly seated.

"Take a seat, there is no need to rush things in anger" Came the reply which only infuriated the noble but he sat down any way.

"Well then?" The blond asked impatiently.

"Lord Waltorana, I didn't mention of this to you because I didn't find it important to trouble you. I was perfectly sure that Wolfram would heal just fine if he rested a few days, but I was wrong. You see, I don't want to leak any such information which will give a chance of surprise attack to our enemies, so I had to work very carefully."

"Wolfram's life is important than all this and-"Yuuri cut him in middle and began speaking, his calm, never dropping.

"Of course it is, I never denied that. But you have to see the whole situation thoroughly and not act on impulse, never helps."

Yuuri disclosed Wolfram's condition to his uncle who was more than just surprised and he told him his plan as well. Surprisingly, Lord Waltorana agreed with the whole ordeal and was quite impressed by the King's quick thinking. The blond apologized for his earlier behaviour and took his leave; Yuuri needed time to clear his mind so he could properly take care of his arriving guests. With a poker face he had learned to put on, Yuuri exited his study after a few minutes of contemplation.

"Anissina, is that machine I asked made?" Yuuri asked the red haired inventor as the last of his guest arrived. He had asked all of his close companions to assemble in his study; he wanted to have a word with them.

"Of course, here is my new Store-It-All-Kun, it can store the most Maryokou and I am sure that this one won't fail." The redhead announced excitedly as she called forth Gwendal for a demonstration.

"Okay then, please ask the maids to escort our guest in the throne room, I'll be right there. And make sure that no one other than fire demons and healers are there, I don't want any mistakes at this stage." Yuuri said as he seated himself comfortably in the big chair.

"Does Princess Freya seem familiar to anyone of you?" Yuuri asked. This question had been bothering him for some time and he wasn't sure where he had seen her before. Finally giving up on his memory, the double black asked the others.

"Indeed she does, since as far as my memory takes me, she is Lady Freya, princess of Big Shimaron and the only daughter of King Belar." Gwendal stated not trying to be obvious.

"No-no-no, that's what I meant. I have seen her before once, you know, just a glimpse, I think and only that time did I feel like this, never again until now. I sense the same aura around her that I once did a little time ago around someone I do not remember. It is like our own Maryokou but a little different. The similarity is quite strong, which made me believe that it was Maryokou beforehand." Yuuri said making sure that the tactician understood what he meant.

"Ugh! Where is that Murata when you need him the most? I swear if he would have had been here, we'd have this figured out a lot sooner!" Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh. He'd hate to admit it in front of the other double black, but he definitely had the brains to be called The Great Sage.

"I wasn't aware of your love for me, believe me, if I was, I would have returned sooner from my little… trip" Murata said as he stood in his place, beside the King's chair.

"AH! For Shinou's sake Murata, don't ever do That again! I am a person with a very weak heart," Yuuri said clutching his shirt as his breathing labored.

"Hm, so what did you need me for?" The other double black turned serious instantaneously as he took in the mood, putting aside the teasing for later. Yuuri too returned to the serious mood and proceeded on explain the situation to the Great Sage. Murata's glasses shadowed his gaze, which made it difficult for Yuuri to guess what the other one was thinking.

"So, do you know her?" Yuuri asked hopeful.

"Now that you mention it, I do vaguely remember something of the sort, sensed it about a few months ago but I am pretty sure not here in Shin Makoku." Murata replied taking a seat.

"See, I told you guys!" Yuuri said suddenly excited. Now that Murata was here, he was sure that everything would turn out fine.

"Shibuya, you go and take care of your guests, I will meet you later. By the way, will you send me back to earth; there is something that needs my immediate attention?" Murata said straightening his clothes and walking towards the big wooden doors.

"Um, yeah sure, follow me Murata. Well then, I'll take my leave now, please see to it that every guest is comfortable, I'll be joining you all shortly... And get Josak to contact me, I have got a very interesting job for him." Yuuri said as he left a bunch of confused people.

_I hope everything goes as planned and Murata succeeds in finding out her real identity _Yuuri thought as he changed into his formal attire and made his way to where everyone waited after helping Murata get back to earth.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Everyone bowed as the great demon king entered the room. With a swift nod, he answered all the courtesies and ordered everyone to take their places. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I am thankful to you all that you made it here in time on my sudden request." Yuuri began in a very formal manner, "I hope you have been explained why you are here?" HIs eyes roamed the entire room and saw everyone nod in agreement.

"So in order to save Lord Bielefeld's life, I require the Maryokou of fire wielders and healers. Please move forward and hold the handles in front of you as instructed. This machine will store some of your Maryokou which will later be used to heal Wolfram. So I request you all corporate fully... I won't be joining you while the Maryokou is being gathered, so I'll be taking my leave now. I hope you the best of luck." Yuuri finished excusing himself.

...

It wasn't long before Anissina and Gisela came to the healer's office carrying the device and a few other equipments to transfer the Maryokou into Wolfram. Gisela set a shield over the blond which made sure that every part of him received Maryokou which would quicken the process.

Golden light enveloped Wolfram's figure completely as Gisela concentrated her Maryokou with the others which slowly turned green. Yuuri wasn't sure how, but he knew they had done it.

_This is going to heal my Wolf completely_, he thought as he stared at his husband from far away.

"Gisela!" Yuuri panicked as he felt Wolfram's Maryokou run wild. The bed started to catch fire as the blonde's body moved on its own accord.

Both the ladies walked out of the burning room trying to drag there king out as well who didn't even budge. The news of this travelled the castle very fast and Gwendal and Conrad ran all the way after hearing the whole thing. Their king's safety was important at all cost.

"Yuuri Heika!" Gwendal shouted to claim their king's attention. Yuuri was staring dumbly at Wolfram whose body was now emanating a beautiful blue aura, like Yuuri's own. Slowly but completely, the fire died down as Wolfram walked his way towards the awestruck king, not seeming like his usual self.

"Yu-uri…"

Thud! Wolfram fell in Yuuri's arms his clothes a proof of the momentary brilliant display of power.

"Gwendal, ask the maids to get me a fresh pair of Wolfram's garments." Yuuri said in an emotionless voice as he carried the body of his husband in a bridal style to the royal chambers.

He spent the whole night staring at Wolfram who slept peacefully, occasionally stirring.

Wolfram's eyes opened to the bright sun rays falling on the bed. He noticed Yuuri sleeping in a chair beside their bed and made no move to wake him up; instead, the blond just got up and quietly walked out of the room. He had no intention of forgiving his lecherous cheater of a lover and husband this time. The emerald eyes roamed across the room one last time as the blond stepped out.

Yuuri woke up to see an empty bed. He was clearly surprised. The double black was sure that Wolfram would wake him up first thing but clearly, that wasn't the case. He looked at the time and sighed, _of course, he is normal and would get hungry by now, _Yuuri thought as he made his way to the closet to get a clean suit and then take a bath. He was eager to see the blond, wanted nothing but to spend the precious moments of his life in the angel's presence, be awed by his prowess.

With thoughts of Wolfram conquering his very being, Yuuri made his way to the dining hall. All stood up in courtesy as their king made his way to the head of the table. Throughout the whole lunch, the blond successfully ignored the demon king. No matter how many times Yuuri tried to strike up a conversation, Wolfram smoothly changed the topic and started conversing with someone else at the table.

"Wolf, are you going to train your troops today?" Yuuri asked the blond, hoping to get an answer.

"Yeah I guess." Came a nonchalant reply. Yuuri got infuriated. It was the fourth time throughout the lunch that this happened.

_Why is Wolfram acting this way? What wrong have I done to him? _Yuuri thought as he excused himself from the dining table and marched towards the door. He was in no mood to tolerate the blonde's behaviour anymore at the very moment.


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten:**_

"Wolfram wait!" Yuuri called out to the retreating back of his husband. Even at dinner Wolfram managed to tune out the exasperated king.

"It's an order!" Yuuri said in a commanding tone. Wolfram abruptly stopped and turned around to face the double black. Yuuri had never ordered him around, even before they were married and now it all just seemed frustrating to the blond. Why can't he just drop the act and leave me alone? Wolfram thought as he looked Yuuri in the eye.

"Yes your Majesty?" Wolfram asked, keeping his anger in check.

"Wolfram, I am sorry I did not mean to order you around but you weren't listening to me." Yuuri apologized. He hated the unfamiliarity in the blonde's voice.

"Oh you don't need to apologize; I am leaving for Bielefeld tomorrow any ways, save those feeling for someone who will actually reciprocate them." Wolfram answered turning his face so Yuuri won't see his expression.

"Yuuri, I don't want to live like this anymore. I am tired and there is no future for us, at all. Well at least together there isn't. So Yuuri Heika, I'd like it if you won't approach me any longer. Why don't you try thinking of others for a change? I am sure your life will be much easier without anyone bothering you." Wolfram finished with a stern look on his face, turning towards Yuuri, waiting for him to comment.

During Wolfram's speech, Yuuri never interrupted him. He just stood there, his dark eyes focused on the green ones. Finally he decided to break his silence and answer the waiting blond. He excogitated for a while before answering. The double black took a deep breath and opened his mouth, carefully weighing each word.

"You are right. I should do that. And you know what; I'll be your escort to the Bielefeld lands, it has been a while and I have to thank Lord Waltorana for a lot of things." Yuuri said, his eyes never leaving Wolframs.

In one brusque movement, Yuuri turned around and left the blond, not sparing a single glance.

Wolfram could only stare at his back, he was now completely sure that it was Yuuri in the picture with that girl… his Yuuri. Lady Freya was right and Yuuri had an affair with the girl in that picture. Unable to control his tears, Wolfram ran to the royal chambers and locked himself inside.

...

"Who do you think you are fooling Lord Bielefeld?"

Wolfram turned around to the source of the voice.

"How!" He remembered locking the doors thoroughly.

Yuuri was sitting at the window sill. His eyes as dark as the night sky, his hair shuffled because of the wind. Wolfram returned to his previous state and pretended to ignore the double back. With slow steps, Yuuri walked towards the bed. He thought that Wolfram would shower him with fireballs upon seeing him but instead he plainly ignored the demon king's presence.

"Wolfram listen to me." Yuuri said as he sat besides the blond lying on the bed.

"You know you can fool some people all the time, fool some sometimes and others, you can never fool so cut the act and sit up straight." The double black said with dead seriousness in his voice. Reluctantly Wolfram got up and looked at the only love of his life.

"What do you want Yuuri?" Wolfram's voice was husky, his face tear stained. The blond was ashamed, not wanting the double black to look at him and feel pity.

"You!" Yuuri said, black eyes piercing the green ones.

"Yeah right, you had your chance and you ruined it." The blond answered in a depressed voice.

"Wolf what are you talking about? Your riddles are getting really annoying now." Yuuri was truly agitated. Wolfram's stupid riddles were getting on his nerves and he had no idea what wrong had happened, "Whatever it is, I don't care about it, and just so you know, I did nothing wrong!" Yuuri replied before Wolfram could give another meaningless answer. He tried hard to keep his anger in check and remain cool. He was not here to scold Wolfram, just to solve their problem peacefully.

"Of course, I mean you are the Great Maoh after all, how can you do anything wrong?" The blonde's voice was dipped in sarcasm.

"Look Wolf, I did not mean to say those words to you or hurt you at all, in any way. And even if I did, I am sorry." He tried putting an end to the whole quarrel once and for all.

"Sorry won't solve anything. Your 'sorry' won't bring back my trust nor would it take back your words!"

"God-damn-it Wolf! Why don't you understand that I am no god, I am just another being like any one of you, and I too get frustrated? And believe me, right now, I am more than just frustrated!" Yuuri said clutching his dark mane and almost throwing himself back at the bed.

"Where am I at fault in all this? Yuuri since your last trip to Earth you have started acting distant from us, you have stopped talking to everyone and me. You do not have enough time for me. Why are you doing this to me?" Even though Wolfram knew the answer; more like assumed the answer, he asked those questions from Yuuri. Somewhere deep inside his heart, he felt a little hope that Yuuri would deny ever knowing the person in the picture and everything will once again go back to normal.

"Wolfram I could ask you the same thing. From the past two weeks, you have been behaving indifferently with me. I talk to you and you ignore me, or answer rudely, putting a halt to any further decent conversation. Now would You like to answer me, what wrong did I do to You? Moreover, you even tried taking away the one and only thing that has kept me alive for so long, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"This!" Wolfram shouted, taking a picture out of nowhere and shoving it in Yuri's face.

Yuuri looked at the picture briefly and marched over to Wolfram, standing at a hand's length. Onyx eyes locked with the emerald ones.

Slap!

The sound of the impact resonated throughout the room. Wolfram's eyes were wide from shock. Never in his life had he been humiliated this much. In place of Yuri's hand, Wolfram's own hand was now on his face soothing the stinging feeling on his cheek.

"I never knew you could stoop so low and actually hire someone to spy on me. If your informant gave you as much as this picture, ask him to tell who it is as well!" Yuuri said in a disgusted tone, not bothering to hear out Wolfram any further. He did not even cast a backward glance at Wolfram as he walked out of the room leaving Wolfram sobbing to himself. He went to the pool for a relaxing swim but thought against it and decided giving his family a surprise visit. It had been long and he wanted to talk to Murata too.

Neither one had answered the other in simple words. The strange sarcastic remarks and angered comments came out a lot differently than they had wanted or expected. In addition, the matter worsened rather than getting solved and Yuuri slapping Wolfram marked the end of all of the blonde's patience for the moment.

"I am going back to earth, while I am gone; see to it that Wolfram does not leave Shin Makoku." Yuuri told his lavender-haired adviser as he proceeded to jump in the pool.

"Hai!" The demon obediently bowed and bid farewell to the Great Demon King as he disappeared from the sight.


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_Seems like no one is at home,_ Yuuri thought as he came out of the washroom with only a towel around his waist and one around his shoulders to dry his wet hair.

"Dad!" Yuuri called as he heard the sounds erupting from the television.

"Yu-Chan, I am downstairs in the living room." A weak voice answered back followed by continuous coughing.

"I'm coming!" Since it was just his father, Yuuri did not bother wearing his clothes first and just went downstairs to greet him, dad half-naked.

"Good morn- Ah!" Yuuri had no idea that Shori and his fiancée were sitting there too along with Murata Ken.

_Where did they all come from? _Yuuri thought as he got over his initial shock and ran back to his room to put on some clothes.

"Sorry, I wasn't aware that dad had company." Yuuri said blushing like a schoolboy as he returned downstairs fully clothed.

"Don't worry Yuuri-kun you are just like a baby brother to me." Shori's fiancée, Mao, said in attempt to make the double black comfortable.

"Well, not a baby brother exactly since I am almost your age." Yuuri said, somehow he could not fight back the blush.

"Fine as you wish. I'll go make some tea for you all." She said with a sweet sisterly smile and left the room so that Yuuri could talk comfortably with his family.

...

"Shibuya, what was that black mark on your shoulder?" Murata asked once they were alone. Yuuri had dragged Murata to his bedroom to fill him in on the latest discoveries. But what had intrigued the Sage was the black design on his shoulder.

"Oh that?" Yuuri said taking his shirt off and flexing his shoulder blades. Murata nodded.

"I got this a few months ago. It's Wolfram's name written in Uberc style Kanji." Yuuri replied in a sad tone.

"You don't seem as energetic as you usually do. Is something the matter Shibuya?" Murata asked troubled because of his friend. After Miko Jennifer's death, it was the first time Murata saw the same sadness in the onyx eyes.

"It's Wolfram… I-I slapped him." Yuuri said finally admitting the bitter harsh reality.

"You slapped lord Bielefeld?" The other double black asked surprised. As far as he knew, Wolfram was the dearest person to Yuuri. This was indeed very surprising… shocking.

"I don't know what got into me. He was acting foolishly, ignoring me, crying, banging doors in my face and threatening to leave, saying something about me cheating on him and all of a sudden shoving pictures in my face."

"Slow down and start from the beginning, the day I left." Murata said to Yuuri as he seated himself comfortably. This was going to be a long talk.

"Wait, you slapped him just because he accused you of cheating on him with Mao-san?" Murata asked interrupting Yuuri for the first time during his whole story.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't even know where he got that picture from, it was from Shori's engagement?" Yuuri said hiding his face in his hands.

"But wait, hasn't he already met her? I mean he must have known what she looked like from the time you both visited earth and met her." The Sage asked, trying to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Yes but at that time, she wasn't wearing any make-up and her hair were long and brown. She got them short, dyed them black just like Shori's before their engagement ceremony." He clarified the most possible reason why Wolfram had not recognised her and felt even more ashamed.

"Shibuya you shouldn't have done that. You do know that Lord Bielefeld is quite sensitive when it comes to emotions, especially if it includes you." Murata said in a deep-in-thought tone.

"Oh I know that, can't you be a bit more supportive and help me earn Wolfram back. I don't know what I was doing then, letting my anger get the better of me." The double replied looking up.

"I suppose you are right. But may I ask, what coaxed you to do such a thing?" Murata asked bending towards Yuuri.

"I haven't ever said it to Wolfram but I seriously do love him, more then any other person and I care for him deeply too, but when he doubts on me and my intentions, it infuriates me to no end. I want him to have that blind trust in me that I have in him, to get rid of his insecurities. I did not hold him to let him go, he is meant to be there with me, until the very end... I never wanted to slap him Murata, believe me; I never wanted to hurt him! It's just that dad's loneliness, Shori's wedding, Wolfram's pregnancy, Shin Makoku's bad condition and now the matter of Freya's real identity, it is all putting a lot of burden on me and I have started feeling really depressed." Yuuri started sobbing as he let out the bundled up frustration in one go.

_I guess we can talk about Freya some other time_, Murata thought as he patted his friend's back.

Yuri's sobs reduced to mere tears falling down the sun kissed skin. Even though Murata did not ask him anything on his own, Yuuri started to tell him how he ended up in this situation in the first place. He began from the time of Shori's engagement and until now, told him everything that had happened in his absence.

"...So tell me Murata, where am I at fault in any of this?" Yuuri asked, he had finally gained control over his emotions and was no longer crying.

"I can see why you are like this. I'll talk to Lord Bielefeld myself, if you say so." Murata said, he truly wanted to help his friend and attempted to shut away his sadistic side for the time being.

"No, I don't think that'll be appropriate. We should settle these ourselves. Though do you have any advice for me?" Yuuri thought the idea of Murata talking to Wolfram to be quite dangerous. His reasons:

1) Never trust Murata with Wolfram, he can leak the most embarrassing moments without knowing it.

2) Murata is a sadistic arse, though he has his moments of humanity... sometimes, one can easily count them on his fingers.

3) Wolfram is in a sour mood and I don't want to go through the problem of finding a new Sage and a new best friend.

"All I can say now is that you have to move very cautiously, so you don't hurt him again. And please keep your anger in proper check. We don't want any barbecue inside the castle." Murata joked at the end making Yuuri smile, though only a little.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning. You can take the guest room if you're staying." Yuuri said yawning and lied on the bed hiding his face in the pillow. Murata knew for sure that the young king started crying and planned on spending the whole night like this.

Never knew you'd be the one to fall in love with someone this much, let alone the fact that that'll be a guy no less, Murata thought as he tiptoed out of the room switching the lights off.


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

Yuuri woke up feeling a bit groggy. He had spent the whole night crying and his eyes were stinging. He walked over to the washroom and stumbled twice on his way. After taking a long cold water bath, he slipped on a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans and walked over to the kitchen where his dad was making breakfast.

"Good morning dad." He called out as he took his seat on the breakfast table. Shori had already gone for work and Mao was out for grocery shopping. He then came to know that she had already permanently shifted in with the Shibuya family.

"Yuu-chan, Murata-kun left a note for you beside the refrigerator. He said he was in a hurry and couldn't stay to say goodbye." Shoma Shibuya said placing a plate of warm pancakes and a glass of juice in front of Yuuri.

_Must be something important, I should check it out first. _Yuuri thought as he got up from his seat and walked over to the fridge.

_Shibuya,_

_Do not wait for me to return to Shin Makoku with you. Mao-san already helped me switch dimensions. It was very important and I did not feel like disturbing you. We will talk once you return._

_Murata Ken._

_Mao-san? She helped Murata return to Shin Makoku? _Yuuri pondered over it for a few minutes until something finally hit a chord. He remembered that Mao-san was not just a normal human.

_Oh my Lord, it all makes sense now! I felt that same aura around Mao-san at the engagement! And not only her, her brunette friend as well! I have to tell this to Murata and Wolfram._

_Wolf... I now know for sure who Freya actually is. Those good-for-nothing two-timers. I cannot believe that witch tricked me into thinking she was only a human! And what was I thinking letting her anywhere near Wolfram. Gosh I feel so stupid for being so ignorant of it until now. _He was mentally scolding himself right now. He should have been able to detect the change as soon as he had met her, not after she had ruined his life.

"Um dad, sorry for the breakfast but I'll be going back to Shin Makoku now. Something very important came up." Yuuri shouted behind his shoulder running back upstairs and into the bathtub.

_We'll surely be a family again Wolfram!_

...

With adamant intention to unveil Freya's identity and earn Wolfram back, Yuuri walked out of the fountain in the front of the Blood Pledge Castle. His lavender haired adviser, Gunter, and his godfather were there waiting for him with a towel and latest updates. Due to the current circumstances, not a moment could be wasted.

"I hope Wolfram did not cause too much trouble for you." The double black said as Gunter handed him a towel to dry off.

"No Heika, it was absolutely no big deal." Except for burning me and getting me almost bald, Gunter thought after finishing his sentence. He did not want their king to worry over such trivial matters. What was waiting inside for him may result in everyone losing their hair. Yuuri does not even like a little joke if it concerns him and Wolfram, now, the wind demon wasn't sure how he'll respond to this one. Yuuri nodded and turned towards the adviser again but for much more serious issues this time.

"Ask Murata and the others to meet me in my study and if possible, Wolfram too!" Yuuri said in a hurry and went to change into dry clothes.

"Wolfram will -be a little difficult to get." Yuuri did not wait to hear Gunter's whole sentence and did not notice the unusual worry in his voice. Gunter looked at Conrad who was as calm as usual. After giving his teacher a reassuring pat on the back, Conrad followed Yuuri and Gunter went to gather the others.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

Yuuri entered his study with his pants on and an unbuttoned shirt on his broad shoulders. His hair were disheveled and just by walking near Wolfram in his current state and sitting directly in front of him with his fixated onyx gaze full of deep emotions, he had caused Wolfram's heartbeat to beat in a non-rhythmic way.

"Where is Murata?" Yuuri asked buttoning up his shirt as he noticed the absence of the Great sage.

"I hope that you all are okay." Yuuri said looking at all of the occupants of the room one by one and finally setting his piercing gaze upon Wolfram.

"Recent circumstances have caused a lot of upheaval in the Blood Pledge Castle. I want you all to put that matter aside for now and focus on the more serious problems.", he paused and stared at his adviser, "Gunter, as far as I know, political visits only last for a week, at maximum a month but Freya, has been here for more than a month, when does she intend to leave?" Yuuri asked emphasizing on Freya.

"About that Heika," Conrad spoke for the first time, " while you were gone, a lot happened in Big Shimaron. There was a surprise attack on the human castle at night time and many of their magicians were found dead in the morning. There are constant threats to the king and the royal family because of which, King Belar has sent a humble request to provide a safe shelter to his daughter until the matter resolves."

_Deaths? Attack threats? Where did all this come from? If Belar send that letter, asking for his daughter's protection, it means that the real princes Freya is out there somewhere. _Yuuri could not believe what he was hearing. He thought that she was still here because she was not the real one and had nowhere to go and the real one was probably sitting in her castle room right now.

_Oh Shinou! This could cause a serious war. The real Princess Freya must be found soon, no wonder she did not sign a deal and come to any negotiation._

"I want Murata to come here immediately, there is something I want to tell all-" His sentence was cut off in the midst as the door to the study opened with a loud thud and a completely unfamiliar face entered the study and jumped towards Wolfram.

"Wolfram, I need to talk to you now, it is a very urgent matter." The ash blond guy with chocolate brown eyes said as he closed the distance between himself and the other blond to whisper in his ear.

"This is important, I'll be right back, you can continue without me." Without waiting for an answer, Wolfram swiftly walked out of the room closely following the other one.

During this whole time, Yuuri barely managed to stick to his seat, after taking in the look on the other faces, he had already realised the purpose of the other blonde's arrival.

"Why hasn't anyone informed me about This yet?" Yuuri asked calmly though everyone could clearly see his eyebrow twitching in anger and feel the drop in the temperature. _We are in serious trouble, I hate you all! _Gunter thought as he noticed that everyone was avoiding the king's gaze. Again, he was put in the difficult situation to answer the king, although they had agreed that Conrad would do it.

"About that Heika... the news... it somehow got out of the castle... that you and Wolfram... ummm, what I mean to say is... that you and Wolfram are splitting up." Gunter finally managed to speak what Yuuri did not want to hear. The rest which couldn't leave his mouth wasn't difficult for Yuuri to get.

The infuriated double black king abruptly stood up and followed the other two out of the room and managed to crash into Wolfram who was entering the room, sending them both down on the floor with a loud thud. Yuuri stood up and brushed his clothes.

"What was all that about?" He asked the blond who was still lying on the floor holding his back. He wanted to hear those words from Wolfram, until then, the double black refused to believe what his adviser told him.

"He was just a friend, wanted to bid me farewell since he is leaving now." Wolfram answered as he helped himself up. The fall resulted in a sore rear.

_Stupid Yuuri, gosh he got so heavy then the last time he fell on me after... _Wolfram couldn't finish the thought as his lower body responded to his thoughts, Yuuri's touch and his hypnotizing darkened gaze.

"We" Yuuri said pointing towards himself and Wolfram, "need to talk, Alone!" He grabbed Wolfram by the arm and led him towards the royal chambers.

"So pushy!" The blond muttered as he let Yuuri drag him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

"Yuuri before you say anything, I want to say that I am sorry, really!" Wolfram spoke up before his enraged husband could say anything. They had reached their room and Yuuri was currently locking the door.

"Sorry for leaving me, or cheating on me?" The double black asked eyeing the blond none to decently. If it wasn't for his commendable self-control, he would have ravished the older demon right then and there. There was nothing more he wanted then to get back and be a family like they used to be, but no, Wolfram had to be stubborn. But unbeknown to him, the blond demon was thinking the same thing.

"I am sorry for accusing you for cheating on me. I shouldn't have done that. I should have had more trust in you. It's just that my insecurities do get the better of me and I can't help myself from overreacting." Wolfram said in one breath and exhaled loudly at the end.

"Did you... talk to Murata?" Yuuri's anger subsided into surprise; he thought that Wolfram would be really angry at being dragged around.

The blond nodded in response. He walked over to Yuuri who was still standing beside the door and took his hand and led him towards the bed. Oh how he missed this contact. He wanted Yuuri back, the last few days he had done nothing except mop around. He knew what he said was wrong. He should not have accused Yuuri like that, knowing that Yuuri himself proposed to get married.

"Yuuri, I am not angry at you nor do I hate you or anything of this sort. It's this change that has caused me to behave irrationally nothing else." Yuuri nodded his head completely understanding what the blond meant.

"Well, I was not feeling all to well that day and as I was coming to your study for tea, I came across Freya who was looking at those pictures. Out of curiosity, I asked her who those people were in the picture. After hearing her answer, my mood worsened somehow and I got a really bad headache, as stupid things came and went in my mind. She gave me this little tablet and said that from where she is, people eat these to cure headaches. So I took one from her and ate it. My headache relieved a bit but I felt really sleepy. After that when I woke up and saw you sleeping beside me, my anger did not however return, but I felt really depressed. Then I thought about leaving you but couldn't do it. I wanted you to tell me about that girl yourself but you didn't. And then that fight... I finally mustered up my courage and showed you that picture and accused you of cheating but you slapped me and then left, without saying anything about it to me. A word spread out that we are splitting up and since that day, there have been many suitors coming to this very castle, some for me, others for you. When I thought that you'd touch some other person the way you touch me, it angered me to no end. I would never want to lose you, ever." Wolfram finished with a broken expression on his face.

Yuuri thought deeply about what the blond said and he was on his feet in an instant.

"Wolfram, what do you think was the day when you ate the pill?" Yuuri asked cautiously as he brought Wolfram's parting letter and again sat beside the blond.

"About a week ago, I think." Wolfram estimated, thinking hard.

"And do you remember writing any letter to me before you ate the tablet or lay down to sleep?" He asked, his suspicions proving correct with every passing second.  
>"No, why would I write you a letter when you are here with me and I can easily talk to you?" The blond asked in return.<p>

"And this," He showed the blond the piece of paper which had been the major cause of his depression, "you did Not write it?" Again the blond shook his head in disagreement and took the paper from Yuuri's hand and read it aloud.

"Yuuri, fault number one, even before we were married, I never once called you Yuuri Heika. Why would I do that now? Two, this is not my hand writing; you can compare it with anyone of my writings. Three, my name is misspelled if you look at it closely. Four, the Bielefeld seal is missing which is always present on every letter which I send." The blond shrugged, not in the least affected by the letter's content, this was not his doing.

"But... then who?" Yuuri was baffled. Wolfram indeed had not committed suicide and he suspected that since Freya was behind that, she would have written the letter too. He put that thought aside to ponder over it later with Murata and moved on to the colourfull side of the picture. Wolfram had forgiven him and was not leaving him!

"Wolfram, was Murata somehow involved in this? Spreading the word about our break up and all?" Yuuri asked suspiciously. Wolfram nodded without a minute's contemplation.

"The one you saw me following out of the study was Geika. He said that I could test it for myself whether what you said about me to him was the truth. If you ran after me or anyhow reacted positively, it means that I still hold some importance in your life, if you didn't, then he will officially announce our marriage off on my behalf. But there were other suitors as well, other than fake Geika who were still interested." Wolfram explained his voice saddening at the end.

"Th-that was Murata!" _Of course, that sadistic arse! I shouldn't have told him anything._ Yuuri thought and mentally face palmed himself.

"Who else? When you first didn't follow me, I thought it to be the last of us but when you bumped into me and unknowingly we landed in our bed positions and I felt you react to it instantly too, all previous thoughts left quietly and a new passion aroused within me." Wolfram finished his sentence blushing hard, his eyes fixed on the other's hand holding his own.

"Overall, what I wanted to say was that can't we solve this little problem ourselves instead of involving others?" Wolfram asked for the first time looking Yuuri straight in the eye.

"I wish for that too... ummm... Wolf, you didn't hurt yourself when you fell, right?" Yuuri asked as he suddenly remembered Wolfram's condition and thought that fall might have done some damage to him and the baby.

"No Yuuri I am fine, my arse just hurts a little nothing serious." Wolfram said chuckling.

"When are you due?" Yuuri asked the blond out of nowhere. He had even forgotten why he was angry with Wolfram in the first place and so had the blond himself. Right now, it was like any other of their personal times before all of this Freya commotion.

"The end of this month, or maybe in the first few weeks of the next one." Wolfram had by now managed to sit on Yuuri who was half lying on the bed, his elbows supporting his whole frame and legs dangling from the bed.

Instead of replying to it, Yuuri got up and closed the distance between their faces until he could feel Wolfram's breath on his face. It had been a long time since he had been this close to his blond husband. Wolfram closed the remaining distance and placed a light peck on the expecting, soft lips. He then got up and ran to the door leaving a needy Yuuri on the bed.

"Wolf, get back here!" The double black shouted from the bed. The blond giggled at it and shook his head in disagreement and stuck his tongue out to Yuuri.

"I never said that you are off the hook for your behaviour." Wolfram said unlocking the door.

"Fine then what do I do Your Highness, to get you in bed with me?" Yuuri asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a playful smirk gracing his handsome features.

"Well, you have to compensate that slap with something." Wolfram said eyeing his husband as he strolled across the room moving his hips sensually knowing Yuuri would be having a hard time restricting himself to the bed.

"Fine slap me and then we'll be even." Yuuri said getting up from the bed and walking over to the blond.

"Oh no, it's Not That Simple dearest Yuuri. I want you to... you can be... ummm... be my personal valet until I feel that you've known my right place in your life." Wolfram said in a challenging type of tone looking at Yuuri with one of his brows perfectly arched and his lips curled in a mischievous yet daring grin.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_Be-his-personal-valet... _Wolfram's words rang in Yuri's mind and the look in his eyes as well. He stared dumbly at Wolfram for a few seconds looking for signs of any humour but found none. He waited for another few seconds before finally answering.

"Wolfram-" He paused, "... fine then, if that is what you want, then I'll definitely prove myself to you. In addition" He paused for a dramatic effect eyeing Wolfram from top to bottom heatedly,

"I have a little proposal to make myself, kind of an extra clause to our little deal." Yuuri walked over to where Wolfram was standing and placed his hand on the blonds shoulder and bend towards him to talk in a secretive way.

"Go on, I'm listening." He said clearly intrigued by the fact that Yuuri agreed on serving him being the prideful King of the gigantic demon nation he was.

Yuuri whispered something in Wolframs ear that made his gaze drop immediately to his hands instead of Yuri's handsome figure. His face blushing like a virgin.

"Good, then shall I be looking forward to it?" The double black asked in an octave higher voice.

The cherry faced blond nodded his head in agreement, ignoring the heat building up inside him. Yuuri moved back a bit to look at his husband's face and chuckled. After whispering a sensual goodbye and a light playful nib on Wolfram's earlobe, Yuuri went out of the room humming happily.

"Does he plan to stop my heart completely?" Wolfram mumbled to himself as his eyes followed Yuuri's fading figure.

_I can't believe I agreed to it, I have to go to Gisela to give me a thorough check-up. Maybe there's something wrong with me... or with Yuuri. Yup, definitely with Yuuri, not me... _Wolfram thought as he helped himself to a warm shower. He definitely needed one at the moment.

On the other side of the castle, this very moment, a human princess seemed very devastated..

"Damn it, why can't anything go right here?" She shouted and threw a vase on the floor which shattered. Things weren't going as planned and she had enough of the blond demon and had finally resolved on murdering him.

_To hell with what Yuuri will think of it, even if it takes my whole ability to do so, I will make him mine. I get what I want and there is nothing I desire for more than him. _Thinking about Yuuri and how he behaved with the blond, the extent of his love for him, made her eyes water. Finally losing all of her control, she cried wholeheartedly.

"How can he be unaware of me? Hasn't the heat of my feelings melted his cold stature towards me?" She asked herself desperately.

"You might want to lower the racket a bit and avoid from causing any further damage to this room Lady Freya. I believe you are here on a purely political visit and such behaviour isn't suitable for a princess to display." The double black said as he let himself inside the room without any necessary permission.

"Geika..." She looked at Murata with wide eyes praying that he didn't hear anything but it seemed as if luck was not on her side today.

"Call me Murata Naomi-san." He walked over to where she was sitting and held out his hand for a friendly handshake, though his face was deprived of every emotion.

"N-na-naomi? You must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Freya, not Naomi." She wanted her voice to be confident but her surprise at hearing her own name from someone over here and the dark mysterious aura emanating from the Great Sage faltered here voice. She herself could feel it and knew that the Sage saw right through her little white lie.

"Oh really? Well that is something new to ponder over now isn't it? You should have told that to me before, then I wouldn't have had gone through all that trouble arranging a way for you to go back to earth, more specifically back to Japan, Shibuya household to get in touch with Mao-san, without Shibuya knowing any of this at all." Murata said in a saddened tone adjusting his glasses though his tone clearly showed that he was belittling her.

The redhead was dumbfounded. _So he knew who I was all this time, and he faked innocence? _She questioned herself as she thought of some way to prove the double black wrong.

"My my, you are a genius one aren't you? Truly, you deserve to be called the Great Sage." _To hell with a backup plan. The game gets all the more interesting with compatible enemies._

"Thank you for the praise, though I am not sure I can say the same about you. I thought you would have been more vigilant." Though Murata had to admit that she did have the brains.

"One thing, where is the real princess?" He asked hoping to get her to tell herself rather than figuring it out too.

"Easy, where I am supposed to be." She told without hesitating. Murata was taken aback by this a bit. He had not expected that she'd go this far to get Yuuri. _Aren't we high in demand nowadays Shibuya? _Murata thought and chuckled.

"If you'll excuse me now, i have someone to meet urgently. I suppose I'll see you later." The black haired Sage said as he went out of the room, thinking about what to and what not to tell Yuuri.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

"Oh Shibuya, I was actually coming to meet you." The sage said as he bumped into Yuuri who was lost in his own thoughts.

"Good, I wanted to talk to you too. Lets got to my study." Yuuri said, coming out of his reverie to see that Murata was once again a black haired, black eyed person rather than a blond with brown eyes.

"Seems like everything went well with Lord Bielefeld." Murata said eyeing the other double black who seemed really content at the moment.

"They indeed did." Yuuri slowly nodded his head and opened the door to his study and went inside.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" The Sage asked knowing that he would possibly be thrown in the grave he recently dug for himself after his morning stunt.

"Murata, do you know where I could find Freya? The real one!" He asked. Murata was almost flabbergasted, he was pretty sure that this would be the last time he'll ever see daylight. Nonetheless, the great Sage adjusted his spectacles and answered the awaiting King.

"Until now, all that I have been able to get is that she back on earth living Naomi-san's life." He answered straight to the point and waited for Yuuri's next command.

"Fine then, it seems that we will be visiting earth very shortly. But before that, I have some other thing to ask you as well." Yuuri said the sentence in the same serious manner so Murata let himself remain calm about the whole Wolfram thing.

"What exactly did you say to Wolf, Murata Ken? Even after I specifically said I would tell him everything myself?" He turned to the other double black with a dark angered gaze.

"Shibuya, the good thing here is that everything got solved and you both are happy now." After all he wasn't known as the great Sage for nothing; Murata thought to himself and thanked his quick thinking, and knowing Yuuri, he would certainly be glad just by that plain thought.

"Yeah, but the real problem now is that we find the real Freya and get things back to normal in Big Shimaron. It's kind of sad that they had to suffer because of me." The double black king was genuinely saddened at the thought.

"Shibuya, what do you plan on doing with Mao-san's friend then?" Murata brought him back to the much serious issue.

"You know what, I guess I'll go give her a visit first, let's hear her side of the story shall we?"

Murata simply nodded and walked behind Yuuri who led them to the fake princess's room. Just like Murata had beforehand, Yuuri entered the room without knocking and went straight to sit in the comfortable looking velvet sofa beside the window, he had a feeling this was going to be one long and emotional talk.

_**0x0x0x0**_

A/N: Thank you so much guys for liking this version of the story, I worked very hard on it so that it would make much more sense and the chapters follow through the plot easily.

Sorry for the late update, I was busy with my school exams and then my sister's wedding. I hope you like this installment and I am sorry that it was kind of short as well.

I'll make sure that whatever punishment Yuuri suggests for Freya, it shows the extent of Yuuri's love for Wolf. And I hope not to disappoint you guys. Good-bye for now


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

"How are we this evening Naomi-san?" Yuuri addressed her with her real name which was not a big surprise for her. She was waiting for the double black's arrival herself. After all, with Murata knowing everything, she couldn't expect anything less.

"Oh I am more than fine Yuuri." The red head answered with a bright smile on her face and did not mind in the least calling Yuuri by his first name. The said boy flinched a little at that, except Wolfram no one called Yuuri like that, all of his family referred to him Yuu-chan and his school fellows as Shibuya and those in the castle as Heika with some other particulars added.

"I'd find it more appropriate if you'd stick with the honorifics." Yuuri's voice was emotionless, yet Freya could feel the hatred in it. For once in his life Yuuri felt like throwing the justice crap out the window and punish this insolent girl who dared hurt his Wolf. Understanding what his friend was feeling like, Murata placed a calming hand on the king's shoulder a silent plea for him to be patient.

"So Naomi-san, might I ask, what coaxed you into beguiling Lord Bielefeld and than feeding him houjetsu?" The great Sage asked instead of Yuuri. Freya stared at him with a look of pure disgust on her face. _Why does this man have to interrupt everything?_ She thought and looked at Yuuri as she answered.

"You do know that I've loved you since I first looked at you?" She began, a dazed look on her face. Both Yuuri and Murata were now all ears, after all she must have a solid reason behind destroying this many lives.

"From the time I was a child, I've felt and noticed the difference between my kind and other humans. I could do stuff the others couldn't and it made me a freak, but when I met Mao, I was happy. She was just like me, she too had unusual powers; the only thing we had in common then. At that time, eight years ago, hopeless, I thought of myself to be the only person with this weird ability and sometimes it scared me, this power of mine. But when I met Mao, everything changed. We both learned to control our power and make effective use of it. We practiced there daily, by the sea-shore and it was there, two years ago that we met Shori-kun, your brother. He too was working on controlling his magic power." She stopped and chuckled, reliving the past.

"In amazement we went over to him but figured out later that his power, though much more powerful than both mine and Mao's combined, was still immature. He was new to this stuff, so we both decided to help him and thus we three started meeting up. Those were the best days of my life, when I had friends whom I could even refer as my family. My whole world crashed that day when I walked in on them while they were kissing. I was unaware of Shori and Mao's relationship till then, but when I came to know of it, I was devastated. I had seen Shori first and I was the one who told Mao about him, I too was the one who suggested we help him. I felt betrayed by my only friend and crush, but with the passing time, it all got normal, until the day I saw you." Freya altogether ignored Murata's presence and was in a stupor of some sort. Silent tears wetted her face and she time and again wiped them with the back of her hands.

"You, Yuuri, came with Wolfram to meet up with your dad after your mother died. You can call it love at first sight or simply my stupidity, but I indeed lost my heart to you that day, way before I realised the significance of your relation with Wolfram. A sudden wave of hatred went through my body and at that time, I swore to claim my love no matter what happened." Even now, there was stone hard resolve in her eyes which scared Yuuri a bit.

"I told Mao about it and she tried convincing me into thinking otherwise, but there was no controlling me and my feelings. We fought with each other for the first time since we became friends but she gave up in the end and agreed on helping me. Our powers combined, we managed to open the dimension gate and come here. To put my plan into action, I first gathered some information about your relationship with the surrounding nations and Shin Makoku's situation with Big Shimaron seemed helpful enough. So I went there with a few of my kind, people with the same powers as me, from earth and convinced King Belal that I was a princess from a far away country and came there to befriend the most powerful nation. Bringing him into confidence, we requested if we could take Freya with us on our trip to Shin Makoku. _It would improve the chaotic condition's and decrease attack etcetera_, we told him such stuff and went out with the princess. It took some time to be on good terms with that King Belal, but we managed yet again. After we set out from there, we took Freya to earth and then I switched places with her. It wasn't difficult convincing her to do so, all it took was some money and a few luxuries and much required freedom. After that, I disguised as her and came to Shin Makoku. To gain control on you this way seemed easier as you weren't on your complete guard here and treated every political guest with great respect." She spoke of Yuuri with great respect too and a smile spread on her face.

"Befriending people is not difficult for me and very easily, the whole castle and people outside of castle knew of my innocence and simplicity, of course, leaving you and your team of psychics aside." It was now that she looked at Murata for the first time but her eyes were still looking far away and she had a hurt expression on her face as she continued.

"I knew you did not trust me one bit Yuuri. You even had people looking on me, at my every move. After I was successful in poisoning that Blondie, I thought my problems decreased to a half but you still managed to save him somehow. Though I did come to know about the crack that had formed in your relation with him and I took full advantage of it. I was there when Wolfram said he wanted to leave, even when you slapped him. I saw it all with my very own eyes and that day, my happiness knew no bound for my image of us having a family and living together happily seemed concrete. But then you suddenly went back to earth, of which I knew nothing of, but it pleased me, knowing that you couldn't stand being with Wolfram now. I wanted to come but I had to keep an eye on the blond as well. Then Mao did something stupid and everything fell apart." She had started crying now, her eyes still clouded, fixed on the floor. It seemed as if she wasn't in her right mind, saying all that.

"I ordered my helpers to attack Big Shimaron, which forced the poor King Belal into requesting your help, keeping his daughter safe, which again put you in confusion, something which I wanted to take profit of but then your friend here came and everything was down to rubbles."

Yuuri was deep in thought, and Murata standing beside him was expressionless as ever at such moments but he surely was smirking a moment ago.

"But you've got to believe me Yuuri, I didn't mean to hurt Wolfram, I have noting against him. It's just that I can't bare the thought of you being with someone else other than me." She was crying hysterically now and the whole situation was really shocking for Yuuri. The double black king was confused on whether he should still give Freya a lesson for what she had done or not as his kind and forgiving self resurfaced.

_**A/N:**_ _Late? I am so sorry for that. I hope on finishing this story in two or three chapters though so less waiting now. I hope you guys liked this installment. Please review and tell me what you thought of it!_


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

"I am sorry for what has happened with you but I don't think that still compromises your situation. I am not the best judge of what behaviour is just and what isn't but I do know this for sure that what you did cannot be taken as justified in any way Naomi-san. I will forgive you and on my request, even Wolfram will put it all behind him and still be on friendly terms with you." The double black stopped for a second and stood up. He truly felt pity for the older woman but with what the people around her had been through, his sympathy for them out powered that which he felt for her.

"Shibuya?" The great Sage called out to his friend in surprise. He had long forgotten the bluish Maoh aura enveloping the double black's being like it used too.

"Take her back to Earth Murata and when you come back, make sure Lady Freya is with you. But don't let her out of your side, I am not through with her as of yet. I am sure in the given time; she'll get ready for facing the consequences of that which she planned so hard for." The angered King said, her being Naomi, and walked out of the room.

Murata spared one glance at the crying redhead and followed his friend out.

"Thank Lord I found you here Heika!" The great Sage was about to say something when they heard the maid's voice. Yuuri turned in the direction of the sound and saw the maid walking speedily towards him.

"Heika." She bowed in front of him and waited for permission to speak.

"Yes?" The double black answered, not really in the mood for anything in particular.

"It's Lord Bielefeld, he is no where to be found." She said and lifted her head a little, just to see the King's expression.

"What do you mean he is no where to be found?" Yuuri was a bit shocked and more angered at the guards incompetence.

"We've searched for him in all the gardens, in the Royal chambers, from the dinning hall to the Shinou's temple and there is still no trace of him." She said apologetically only to infuriate Yuuri even further.

"I'll go look for him myself." With that said, the onyx eyed demon left the maid and Murata and set out to find his blond lover.

"Where could have you gone Wolf." After searching for the fire demon for an hour and a half without stopping, the King now fell on the ground exhausted. He was sweating profusely and his black clothes were covered with dirt.

"Yuuri! What are you doing lying on the ground?" The voice made Yuuri get up instantaneously and run towards the blond.

"Oh my gosh Wolf! Where have you been?" Yuuri's eyes examined the blond all over and then landed on his white stallion. For a few moments he just looked back and forth at his spouse and his ride, his gaze lastly settling on the blond.

"And you went to?" He sighed. Wolfram could be irresponsible at times.

"And you care?" The blond was in a mood to further annoy his husband and because of their little deal earlier, Yuuri was in no position to answer him back, just listen.

"Wolfram don't mess with m-" The aforementioned blond paid no heed to the worried water demon in front of him and simply placed the reins of his horse on Yuuri's out stretched hand and walked forward.

"What the!" He looked questioningly at the leather straps in his hands, thinking what he was supposed to do with them.

"Take my horse to his stable and see to it that he is provided with fresh hay." He said behind his back and continued walking, trying really hard to control the smile spreading across his face.

Not only was the King surprised at this sudden request, so were his subjects standing not so far from him.

_I want you to be my personal valet, _Wolfram's words rang in his mind and he laughed wholeheartedly. Without any complains, he simply got down to the task at hand and with great care handled the horse. All the while, the people around him stood surprised and somewhat confused.

By the time Yuuri returned to the royal chambers, Wolfram was fast asleep though it was no where near dinner time even. He tiptoed to the big four poster bed and bend over the sleeping beauty. Practicing immense self control, he only pecked the blond and then proceeded on to having a cold shower.

As everyone seated in the dining hall after their King, light chat erupted and Wolfram's absence was questioned.

"Wolf was sleeping when I came here and I didn't feel like waking him up." Just when Yuuri answered, the door opened and the blond in question walked in. Upon reaching his seat beside Yuuri, instead of sitting down, he remained standing, looking meaningfully at his double black husband. As of waiting for the cue, the King stood up and pulled the chair for Wolfram to sit. After the blond had seated down, Yuuri himself served Wolfram his food and only then did he sit down to eat his own food. At first the other occupants of the room simply stared at their King but then let it go as Yuuri and Wolfram's pair was not the usual one. If one was childish (Wolfram), the other was a spoiler (Yuuri).

During the whole dinner the blond acted all high and when he was done with his dinner, he stomped Yuuri's foot under the table, shocking the other male.

The onyx eyes looked up to him questioningly from the dessert. Wolfram just stared at him blank faced and lightly pushed his chair back to get up.

Nodding understandingly, Yuuri stood up and held Wolfram's chair while the other stood up. Walking behind Wolfram, Yuuri felt like the old days, and an instant urge to hold the blond in his tight embrace overtook his senses.

Spending the whole night beside the blond in the same bed, under the same quilt and not being able to touch him, was a big patience test for Yuuri. He spent the whole night turning and rolling in bed, occasionally getting up and staring at the blond as well. It was the first night they shared the same bed after things got a little better and Yuuri was feeling its affects far more than the peacefully sleeping blond.

After a night of restless sleep, Yuuri woke up to find the blond still sleeping. He sighed and slipped out of the bed. Stretching a few times he walked over to the joined bathroom. After a relaxing bath, the black haired King went out of the room for a morning jog.

He went straight to his study where a maid was waiting for him with his ironed black dinner suit. It was then that he remembered that the meeting with the ten nobles was today and he hurriedly got dressed. All the while he was thinking over his little chat with the great Sage before sending him back to Earth accompanied by Naomi.

_Flashback:_

"What do you plan on doing with her now Shibuya?" He asked as they walked side by side to the Royal chambers.

"I am not sure Murata. I want her punishment to be something she'll never forget in her whole life. I may have said that I'll forgive her, but I don't really think I can do that." He said with a dark look on his face.

_Flashback end._

_**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but I was busy with my studies. I hope this installment was satisfactory though. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. _


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen **_

_I've always done that which I thought was the best for everyone, without truly acknowledging what was best for me, or those whom I truly care._

_Ever since I've been bonded in this beautiful relation with Wolfram, I've only been able to give him all of my sorrows and troubles, whilst he has given me all of his happiness. He was with me when I thought I lost everything and showed me that there was indeed something worth living for. He went along with all of my selfish requests and because of one of it, even signed his own death certificate. It's about time that I return the favour. I want to show him that he did not make a mistake when in front of hundreds of people he said those two words 'I Do'. Starting today, I'll give it my all to make sure that the smile on his face never withers._

_After this whole ordeal is over, I'll take him to some place nice, just the two of us-_

"What do you think Heika?" The sudden question brought him out of his trance and he looked around him, recognising his surroundings.

He was seated in the throne room, at the head of the table arranged for the meeting. On his right-hand side, his trustworthy and loyal tactician sat, along with his adviser and on his left, his godfather, the other nine nobles filling in accordingly after that.

Every gaze was fixed on him, expecting his view on the matter being discussed. Yuuri strained his mind to come up with a probable answer, not even sure of the topic under discussion.

"Heika, sorry to disturb you!" Another voice called out, and he sighed, thanking God for the little distraction. Sangaria came in and walked straight over to water demon. Her head bowed, she asked for permission to speak with the double black in private.

"Excuse me everyone." The onyx eyed King got up from his seat and walked out of the room, followed by the maid.

"Yes?" He politely asked the maid who looked flustered.

"Lord Bielefeld is calling for you." She answered, looking everywhere except at the man in front of her.

"Okay. Well then tell our guests that tea has been served and escort them to the dining hall. Tell Conrad to inform me right away if something important comes up." The maid nodded her head, walking back to the Throne room while Yuuri made his way to the Royal Chamber where he was sure he would find the blond. Upon arriving at the room's door, he knocked twice before letting himself in.

The scene in front of him surprised the double black. It was past lunch hour and his emerald eyed husband was still sitting in bed, wearing his dreaded pink nightgown and was crying, like a child. Without missing a beat, Yuuri sprinted towards Wolfram and sat on the bed beside him.

"Wolf... is everything alright?" He cautiously asked, looking around the room to look for anything unusual.

"I am hungry." He answered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Yuuri just stared at his spouse, not sure what to say.

"Haven't the maids brought you food? Why aren't you eating it then?" He said, not quite getting to the root of the problem.

"What kind of a husband are you Wimp? Who lets their expecting spouses alone for such a long time as you, not even bothering to check himself if they have had their proper nutritional diet or have just been jerking around at lunch?" The older demon got furious at the lack of reaction he was receiving. Yuuri just sat there, nervously combing his raven hair with his right hand, not sure what to do.

"So to put it bluntly, you want me to feed you?" He asked his husband which put an instant stop to his continuous banter. The emerald eyes stared vehemently at the double back, beckoning him to say another word. Yuuri shrank under the heavy gaze, immediately getting up and fetching something for Wolfram to eat. He returned to the Royal Chambers a few minutes later carrying a tray filled with everything he could possibly imagine the blond felt like eating right now. One by one he placed a dish in front of Wolfram and waited for the blond to take his pick.

Wolfram looked at each of the plate lastly settling on eating spicy curry with cinnamon rice. The first time he ate this dish was when he visited Earth with Yuuri and Miko Jennifer had made this for them. After returning, he had asked the maids to cook it for him and until they had finally got the flavours right, Wolfram had stood on their heads and ordered them around.

Yuuki placed the plate in front of the blond with a spoon and a napkin, hoping that Wolfram would now eat something but the blond just stared at the plate, not making any move to hold the spoon and start eating. For a few minutes, Yuuri just stared at him but then his nerves got the better of him and he finally spoke up.

"Wolf, are you going to eat it or not?" He asked, trying hard not to grab the spoon and feed the older demon like one would to a two year old.

"Of course I am." He answered but didn't make any move to do so. Finally, Yuuri himself picked up the plate and scooted closer to the blond. He picked up a little of the curry and the rice and brought it closer to the blonde's mouth.

"Finally! I thought you were going to make me starve to death!" The emerald eyed blond commented before he ate the bite. Whilst Wolfram chewed on his bite, Yuuri stared incredulously at the other demon.

"You know this isn't something butlers do, personal or not." He commented dryly, wiping the side of Wolfram's lips with the napkin.

"Ever heard of the word husband? Well they do that when their other half isn't feeling well." The blond retorted as he took another bite, a grain of rice sticking to the side of his lips.

"Well, husbands also do this." The double black said inching closer to Wolfram and licking the grain, planting a light kiss on the place before pulling back.

"Wimp..." Wolfram muttered under his breath, a light blush on his face. Yuuri took no notice of Wolfram's words and placed the plate on the bedside table before he closed the distance between them completely. Wolfram could feel Yuuri's breath ghosting on his lips as the onyx eyes bore into emerald ones. There was no resistance from Wolfram's part as Yuuri connected their lips. The blonde's back connected with the soft pillow behind him as Yuuri pushed himself further towards the other, their bodies pressed firmly against one another. The kiss was soon filled with more fervour as Yuuri slipped his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, moaning when he felt the blonde's own caress back with just as much passion. Yuuri's hand stroked the blonde's thigh, occasionally rubbing against his growing arousal. They pulled back with pant, Wolfram's lips slightly swollen from all the biting and sucking. He took in a short breath and pulled Yuuri back on him, now in a comfortable enough position to wrap his legs around Yuuri's waist.

"Yu-ri" He panted, emerald eyes dilated and clouded with lust. It had been long, too long since they had last been this intimate. Yuuri's tongue flicked over the hardened pink nipple, earning a strangled gasp from the blond. When had Yuuri pulled off his night gown was beyond him but at the moment, he was in no situation to stop Yuuri to ask such meaningless questions. Though before the delicious heat of Yuuri's mouth could engulf another achingly aroused part of him, a knock on the door and Conrad's voice diverted their attentions. Yuuri detangled his body slowly from Wolfram's, regaining his composure before he answered to his godfather's call. He had to give the order of being informed about everything hadn't he? Sighing, he looked apologetically at Wolfram who looked oh so delicious sprawled in front of him, his upper half propped up on his elbows, the hideous pink nightgown discarded somewhere on the floor.

"Give me a minute Conrad, I'll just be there." Yuuri called out and pulled Wolfram into another searing kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can and when I return Wolf, let's put this deal past us and just be ourselves, hm?" He asked, a bit breathless. The blond could only nod in return before he pushed Yuuri towards the door with one final kiss, a promise of what was waiting for him when he returned.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**A/N:**__ I am soo sorry for taking this long to get the last chapter out, but I was busy with studies (I know it's getting old). Hopefully, it'll be good enough and make up for the long wait so, Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>_

"What's the meaning of this Murata? Where is she?" An infuriated Yuri asked the dark haired Sage.

"It's as Mao-san has said Shibuya. Looks like our fake princess Freya has fled." Murata Ken answered in his usual tone.

"Mao-san, whether willingly or forced, you Will help me find her." Yuri began in an authoritative voice, heedless of their personal relation now, "Up until now, I've done a lot of things which haven't exactly benefitted me personally, or more like, have ruined my personal life, but this time, I'll definitely get things right for the sake of my relationship with Wolfram." With that said, he turned around and walked out of the house, not forgetting to slam the door behind his back. Finally, after such a long time, things were starting to work for the better, but it seemed to Yuri that all life had in store for him was misery.

Yuri was strolling in the family park, thinking of way to get that fake princess back when Murata came running.

"Shibuya, word has it that Naomi-san is somewhere in or near Hokkaido." He said with an all too serious face. Knowing Murata, Yuri knew he wouldn't just lie to him, especially not at a time like this. The young Maoh just nodded and they both almost ran back to the Shibuya household to prepare for their, hopefully not long, journey.

* * *

><p>It had been more than a few weeks of fruitless searching and Yuri was starting to get restless. Having searched most of the small lodges present in his way from Tokyo, they were now finally in Hokkaido and still nowhere was the fake princes in sight.<p>

"Shibuya, have you ever been here before?" Murata asked the other double black as they got on the bus to visit Gennadai Kaihin Koen, a seashore park where people usually loved to gather this time around. This place would be wonderful to blend in and hide, Murata had suggested as they were deciding the place to search this morning.

"Here, as in this park?" Yuri asked in return.

"No, Hokkaido in general." The great Sage clarified.

"Once when I was in elementary school." The double black answered, still unsure of why Murata was suddenly interested in his personal life prior to being a Maoh.

"Naomi-san said she had first seen Shori practicing somewhere near the sea-shore two years ago. Knowing Shori, he would've gone somewhere far away, but still familiar to concentrate fully, right?" Yuri could only nod his head in agreement, finally seeing where this talk was heading.

"And since apart from Hokkaido, you have barely anywhere outside of Tokyo, as you've told me before so, where was it that he had stayed during his little trip?" Murata finished his speculations.

Yuri told him the whereabouts of the hotel Shori had stayed and they both got off at the next stop, disregarding their current location for the time being.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that difficult to find and quite near their previous location so, both the double blacks parted ways, each with her picture in hand to ask the whereabouts of 'Murata's runaway bride' to avoid suspicion. Yuri thought that it was a good enough explanation.<p>

Around seven in the evening, tired and hungry, the two met in a local diner.

"Murata, this is not helping one bit. We should probably return to Tokyo." Sighing, Yuri said as he picked up a sandwich. The other male couldn't agree more and just when they had both given up, She entered the diner alone which was not missed by the two double blacks.

As soon as Naomi's eyes met two coal black ones, she hurried out of the diner, Yuri going behind her as fast as possible without claiming unwanted attention whilst Murata cleared their bill.

"Just stop, don't make me chase you down in public, you won't get away easier then." Yuri still kept a good distance between to not appear as a stalker or a mugger and the girl was taking full advantage of this point. Quite soon, Murata was with him and seeing the Great Sage, she freaked out and ran straight out on the busy road.

Even though the car screeched to a stop just in time, the truck which overtook the car did the irreparable damage. People flocked around the bloodied remains of the body to see the girl, but the two remained standing where they were.

"Shibuya aren't you...?" Murata asked, pointing at the crowd.

"No, not this time." He lightly shook his head and spoke again. "Everyone gets their share of misery Murata. No one was ever charged more than for which they shopped and she did a lot. It's not just Wolfram, but the people in Big Shimaron as well and who knows how many others. If I start taking responsibility for each one of them, I don't really know where it'll leave me. Besides, everything which happens has a reason and it's best to accept it, and move on." Yuri offered a small smile at the end. As he took out his cell phone to call for an ambulance, Murata stared at him with a sceptic look in his eyes.

"What? Just because I'm not holding myself responsible for any of it or accountable, doesn't mean I have to be an ass and just leave her there like that. Who knows if anyone has called for an ambulance or not." He clarified as they walked back to their hotel to finally rest and return to Shin Makokou.


	22. Epilogue

_**A/N:**__ Since I wanted to finish the story while I am in the mood, so here you go. The epilogue and it is finally finished :D  
>Thank you all for cooperating and keeping up with a lousy updater as myself for these past almost two years. The reviews were and are much appreciated and so are the favourites and alerts. Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Epilogue<strong>_

It was eerily quiet in the castle, he noticed as he dried himself with a towel, Murata not present with him. Hurrying out of the royal bath, Yuri made his way to his personal chambers, only to find them empty as well. It was to be expected since it was early in the morning and everyone was probably busy doing his or her respective job, but for Wolfram to be up this early...

"Wolf!" Yuri called out as he ran through the hallway after getting dressed to search for his husband. He had gone through almost all of the rooms near the King's chamber and still no sign of any living person. Fearing for the worst, Yuri ran out in the courtyard to find it empty as well. He clutched his dark mane in exasperation, fighting the urge to shout or cry when he heard little giggling voices followed by a distant voice shouting in a very familiar manner. He followed the source of the giggles and came to a stop on the other side of the fountain in the castle's grounds.

Two identical babies dressed impeccably were sitting on the concrete ground. Their bright emerald green eyes reminded him of a certain blonde male. He walked towards them and kneeled down, picking up each boy one by one and sat on the marble stone of the fountain each kid on one knee. He was so busy in playing with the kids that he hadn't noticed someone approaching, not until that person placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yuri?" Black eyes looked up to meet green ones and the babies almost fell from the Maoh's lap in his hurry to stand up.

"Wolfram! You have no idea how worried I was. Where is everyone and who are these?" Yuri asked in a single breath as he placed the babies back on the ground and hugged the blond fiercely.

"You have no idea how much I missed these past couple of days." He sighed and lightly pecked the rosy lips.

"Months Yuri, months." Wolfram corrected him as he looked down at the twins and gave them his famous glare though it had no effect on them and they continued on cooing.

"So you mean... Oh my gosh... no no no... You can't mean to say that...!" Yuri looked on the verge of hyperventilating as he stared at the blond and then the babies again and again. Wolfram chuckled at his behaviour and ended his misery.

"Yes Yuri, these Are our kids." He said, picking up the child wearing a blue cap, his unruly black curls sticking to his sweat covered forehead.

"I was worried too you know. It's been such a long time..." Wolfram sighed, his head on Yuri's shoulder.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Yuri suddenly asked, noticing the lack of noise.

"We all were having a picnic in your garden; it was such a beautiful place." The blond had a fond smile on his face though he looked a bit guilty.

"What do you mean by 'was'?"

"That it no longer is." Wolfram explained briefly and started walking towards the royal chambers with one of the twins in his hands, Yuri following by closely with the other.

"One of you son thought it would be 'fun' to flambé the trees whilst the other clearly disagreed and almost drowned us." Even though the blond was still smiling, Yuri could now see his eye slightly twitching and he could not contain his laughter.

"But they are just babies!" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Not 'just babies', Our babies, makes a hell lot of a difference." He huffed.


End file.
